Stay With Me
by Cowgirl45
Summary: Alternate ending to 5x12. I do not own heartland or any of its characters! What if Amy went with Ty to Eagle lake to spread his dad's ashe's. She and Ty got into a motorcycle accident on their way home. What will the outcome be? Will their relationship be put to the test?
1. Chapter 1

Ty has just released a his dad's ashes. Him and Amy were headed on their way home.

They both felt the wind in their hair astyle Amy gripped her hands around Ty's waist, holding on tight. They were going at a fast pace as the they coming around a bend until Ty saw a wolf. They both couldn't remember much from them. Ty had lost control of the bike making it swerve into the the woods. They tumbled down the hill and they were both knocked unconscious.

Earlier that week,

Ty was planning on going to spread his dad's ashes alone, Jack insisted he would come but he wanted to do this by himself. Of course this didn't make Amy feel safe, the time he spent paying for his dad's mistakes didn't make hI'm part of her family. He was gone now and couldn't hurt Ty, Amy got Ty to agree to take her on the roadtrip. Theyou set off together. Amy held Ty's hand tight as he released his dad's ashes into the lake. His memories from their flooding back. By the end of the trip Ty felt relieved. He had chosen to stay close to whom he loved. He would keep his use everything possible to keep his relationship with Amy, because after all, he loved her deeply.

Present,

Ty awoke first, he looked around trying to get an understanding of what happened. His gut hurt making him wince as he moved around, his leather jacket was torn by the sleeve and his helmet was scraped up. He ignored the pain and uncliped his helmet making it fall to the ground, as he tried to remember what happened, they went to eagle lake, Tyou spread his dad's ashes and him and Amy went back home. That's what am definitely him realize as he started screaming out .

"AMY...AMY" Ty forced himself to the ground he stumbled st first still feeling a pain in his gut. Ty started walking to the the road, he climbed up the hill he once fell. Then he saw Amy lying on the road her back facing the sky. Ty rushed over to her and knelt by her side as he started shaking her awake.

"Amy...C'mon Amy wake up." Ty told her. He felt a pulse and knew she was still alive, her pulse was weak, she finally fluttered her eyes open.

As the sunlight hit her eyes Amy instantly closed them, she groaned a little but heard a familiar voice.

"Amy...Amy are you awake." Amy tried to turn herself over a bit,

"Ty?" She asked as she opened her eyes. She saw their surroundings come clearer. "Ty what happened."

"We got into a bike crash," Ty told her, "does anything hurt?" Ty asked her more concerned about her health than his. Amy shifted around a little but thenot felt a stabbing pain in her arm and leg. Ty saw her wince as she looked down to her arm and leg. Amy sat upright as Ty pulled off Amy's helmet and took off her jacket. He immediately saw the cut. It was going up her whole arm and it was deep. It looked infected already, Amy needed to see a doctor. Amy then went to Amy's leg as he saw how it was not poisitioned normally, she had dislocated her knee.

"Amy whar about ypur cell!" Ty quickly said. Amy pulled her cellphoen out of her pocket to find it completley crushed. It wouldnt turn on. Amy threw the phoen down the hill and Ty put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Ty how are you?" Amy asked trying to change the subject. Ty looked up and pointed to his gut. He then lifted up his shirt and saw why. There was cuts and brushes probably a few broken ribso. Amy gasped and Ty pulled down his shirt.

"Damn handlebars" Ty cursed under his breath. He looked back at Amy, they could not stay on the open road but they need somebody to come by and call for help. Ty was trying to think this outmight they did not want to miss anybody who came down this way. So he decided that he would move Amy onto more of the side of the road. Ty stood up wincing in pain. He went by Amy's side and went to pick her up. Amy swished away his hand and tried to get up herself, Ty knew this was a bad idea. She hadidn't a dislocated knee and this would just cause pain.

"Amy don't you have a dislocated knee, this won't work, let me carry you." Ty told her. Amy knew Ty was right but didn't want Ty to put more pressure onto his gut. He picked her up and moved her onto the side of the road which was luckily in shade. Ty let Amy rest as he waited for a truck to come by, hours passed and nightfall came, Ty woke Amy up and told her what was going on.

"Since no one is coming on this road im going to walk down this road until I find someone." Ty told Amy to go back to sleep as she would need her rest. The couple spread out a blanket they had in their motorcycle which was completely torn apart. Ty didn't care, he could replace this motorcycle but he couldn't replace Amy. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. That's why when they went to sleep he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close.

Ty's body was always warm giving her heat, it didn't get that cold at night but she loved feeling good he beat radiating off his body. Amy put her head on his chest as they fell asleep.

At the ranch,

Lou was constantly ringing Amy's cell but it went straight to voice mail each time, Jack was always looking out the window when he thought he heard a truck.

"Maybe they wanted to stay longer they had till tomorrow." Jack told lou, they said they would be home tomorrow at latest. "They were probably having a good time and decided to stay." Lou nodded that's probably what happened and they would be out of cell range if they were still at Eagle lake.

Lou went to bed still feeling worried about Amy and Ty. "what If something happened?" She kept thinking. But Jack was probably right they are young and in love, theyd love to get every opportunity to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty awoke that morning, he was still tired. He didn't sleep most of the night he was up making sure Amy was okay and nobody else was coming by. Ty didn't not want to miss his chance to save her. It was probably around 7am. He woke Amy up.

"Amy I'm going to walk down the road. Ok?" Ty asked. He would stay if Amy needed him.

"Yeah go ahead...be careful" Amy said as she started to sit up. Amy winced in pain her leg was only getting worse.

Ty hugged her and he grabbed one of the canteens. "I love you, I'll be back soon."

"I love you too" Ty gave her a kiss and started limping down the road.

It was not easy once he was out of Amy's sight. It was starting to get hotter in the day. Ty's gut ached and walking so much now made it a stabbing pain. Ty wanted to stop, but the thought of losing Amy was too much and made him keep going. He walked another mile or so. He couldn't tell. He looked up at the sun and could tell it was midday. He probably walked around 7 miles seeing the time he started and now. Ty could turn back to Amy but he told her he was going to walk till he found someone. He needed to do that, he owed it to her. Ty was glad he kept walking when he found a fork in the road. It didn't look that busy. Nobody was coming either ways. Ty tride to remember which way was the nearest highway, or a busy road. He stayed at that intersection for a while. Waiting for a fisherman to come down. He couldn't hear any engines. Just the birds chirping and wind whistling.

Ty didn't know which way to go, he needed to find someone. He didn't want to miss anyone who came down the intersection, but if he walked down the intersection he would miss people on the main road. Ty was stuck. There were so many points to consider but if they were going home they would go straight so that's what he will do. Ty continued straight ignoring his pain, he would find someone and he wouldn't stop till he did.

At the ranch,

Lou kept ringing Amy's cell as it got later In the day, Jack was now worried, they should be home. When it got to dinner everyone was in silence. Lou wouldn't eat. Jack was trying to think of something.

"Tim and myself will take the truck and follow their path, Ty told me what road the were taking, Tim be here at 6." Tim nodded. This made Lou feel better, she wanted to find them now but she knew it was too late in the day and they wouldn't be able to see.

The road,

Ty had run out of water, he started to stumble, he was losing strength. He couldn't hold his own bodyweight. Ty collapsed onto the road. He turned to look at the now setting sun, his eyes started to close but Ty tried to fight eye but he failed, his unconsciousness getting the best of him.

By Amy,

As it was getting darker, Amy started to get more nervous, what happened to Ty, why wasn't he back yet? It was physically impossible for Amy to get up and look for him but she wanted to so badly. Amy tried to look down the road more seeing if she could see Ty coming back. He told her that he wouldn't stop walking till he found someone but Amy couldn't help but worry. She started getting tired herself, it was fully night when she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim arrived at the ranch at 7. Jack was in the house making coffee when Tim came in.

"Let's get a move on" Tim told him as he grabbed one of the coffee canteens and walked out the front door. Jack followed making sure they had everything. Jack agreed to Tim driving. So they set off from heartland. They got to the road which would leave them straight to eagle lake. It was perfectly bright out so the could see everything around them. Jack was constantly peering out his window. When something came in sight it looked like a dead deer, as Tim started slowing down the truck and they were getting closer Jack saw the outline of a body. Jack gasped and opened the door to the slowly moving truck, he jumped out flooded closely behind Tim who was getting his phone out to call an ambulance.

Jack ran over and turned Ty onto his back, "Ty...TY!" Jack yelled as he was shaking him awake. Jack looked around for his granddaughter but she was not in sight, he focused his energy back on Ty, who started to groan.

"Ty!" Jack yelled. Ty's eyes fluttered open as he saw the outline of Jack standing over him shaking him awake. Ty coughed and sat up. The sun started hurting his eyes, Ty saw Tim on the phoen and his truck as his vision came back.

"Steady son, does anything hurt?" Jack asked as Ty laid back down.

"It's just my gut, we need to get to Amy!" Ty told Jack as he started getting up. Jack helped Ty up and he felt dizzy but that went away. Ty stumbled around for a but then walked towards the truck.

"Amy...she's up the road." Jack helped Ty into the back seat of the truck and he got in himself.

"The ambulance is on its way." Tim told them as he speeded the truck down the road.

A couple minutes later they saw Amy lying on a blanket come into view. Time stopped the truck and ran out followed by Jack and Tim. They all knelt down at her side and started shaking her awake

"Amy...Amy wake up." Ty pleaded. Amy wouldn't move she looked wiped the tears form his eyes. She was pale. Jack tried to feel a pulse and he felt one, it wasn't strong, it was there though.

After trying to get Amy up and not succeding they sat by her side as they waitem for the ambulance. Ty held her hand and stroked her hair. When they heard the sirens of the ambulance they got up and Ty picked Amy up. They put her onto a stretcher and wheeled her in other he ambulance. Ty got in with her and Jack and Tim followed them to the hospital. The ride was long. Ty didn't take her eyes off of Amy he held her hand the whole way. They put an oxygen mask on her and started to elevate her leg. They put an ace bandage on her knee and checked to make sure nothing was broken or torn.

They put a bandage on Ty's side and told him his ribs were broken but with a little rest he would be fine. Ty didn't care.

"What about Amy, why won't she wake up?" Ty asked.

"She's in a coma, she lost too much blood from her wound." Ty was scared. A coma? He should've protected her more.

"She's going to be okay right?" Ty asked. That was his only concern.

"Yes she will wake up in the next few days then with a lot or rest she should make a full recovery." The paramedic told him. Ty nodded he was relived to here that. When they arrived at the hospital they brought Amy into a room so the doctors could have a look at her. Ty wasn't allowed in. He waited outsude. He was spacing back and forth when the doctor came back out.

"I'm Dr. Michael Weaver, I'll be looking after Amy as she is at Crossbow." Ty and the doctor shook hands. "ITy looks as if during your accident Amy got scraped up...those wounds will heal although she has lost a lot of blood. The wound was infected but I am treating that. Her leg is fractured, she dislocated her knee which leday to a fracture. I'm going to put a cast on it and it should heal in the next couple weeks." The doctor told him

"Has she woken up yet?" Ty asked. The doctor shook his head no. Ty sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Can I see her?" Ty asked. Dr. Weaver shook his head and opened the door.

"I'll get the other family, and tell them her condition." Ty nodded as he pulled a chair next to Amy's bed at sat down while holding her hand. shut the door and they were alone.

"Hey Amy, don't leave me now, you gotta wake up." Ty whispered into her hand. As he kissed her hand he felt a tear fall from his eye. "You gotta wake up now." Ty whispered as he cleared his throat. "I love you" Ty gave her a kiss on the forehead and stayed by her side. Ty heard the door open and Jack, Tim and Lou came in. Ty nodded them to come in and the all stood by Amy's side.

"So the doctor told you?" Ty asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes he told us...the good thing is she's gonna be fine." Jack siad. Yes that was the good thing, the bad thing was this was all his fault.

Jack kept telling Ty to go home, Ty refused. He wouldn't leave Amy's side. When it got dark one night Lou and Tim gave Amy a kiss goodbye and went back to the ranch.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone, your still recovering yourself." Jack asked him.

"I'll be fine Jack." Ty laughed but then noticed it hurt to laugh. "Stop worrying." Jack nodded and kissed Amy goodbye and she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty slept some of the night, he mainly just stayed by Amy's side. He knew that talking to her would help her wake up.

"Hey Amy, it's time to get up." He whispered as he kissed her hand. It was like a miracle coming true. Amy scrunched her eyes andshe turned to her side.

"Amy!" Ty yelled. Amy opened her eyes and looked at Ty. Her thoughts were lost his his green eyes.

"Ty, where are we?" Amy asked as she noticed her surroundings. Ty embraced her in a hug, he held her tight.

"We are in the hospital, Jack found us." Ty told her. Amy nodded as she pulled out of their hug.

"Are you hurt?" Amy asked looking at the cast on Ty's ribs.

"A couple broken ribs but I'll be fine." Ty replied. Amy nodded. She looked down to her leg and noticed the cast.

"It's broken?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"They gave you some pain killers so you wouldn't feel it when you woke up." Ty added.

"Woke up..." Amy looked surprised. "How long was I out?"

"About two days, I was worried." Ty told her. Amy leaned in for a kiss.

"You were worried really..." Amy laughed as she pulled Ty's shirt making him lean down entering them into a deep kiss.

Ty tried to laugh but it hurt his ribs. He embraced her kiss and loved having her awake. After a long kiss Ty stopped and put his finger to his mouth.

"We should probably tell the doctor you awake." Ty told her as she pulled his finger off her lip.

"We don't have to tell him just yet." Amy whispered as Ty leaned in for another kiss.

"I guess they can wait 5 minutes." Ty laughed.

When Amy and Ty were satisfied Ty pulled out his phone and called Jack even though it was 3:41 am.

Jack heard the ringing because he was old and slept light. He sat up in bed and noticed the call was from Ty. Jack immediately answered.

"Hello Ty? Is everything ok?" Jack asked in a hurry.

"Hey Jack everythings fine I wanted to let you, know Any woke up!" Ty told him.

"She did that's great, I'll come by in the morning. Ok bye." Jack replied hanging up the phobe as we went back to bed.

"Ok Jack is coming by in the morning." Ty told Amy as he put his phone on the bedside table. "Now you should get your rest." Ty told Amy.

"Ty I don't want to sleep, I want to stay with you." Amy protested.

"You will stay with email, I'll be right here." Ty said as he helped her lay down. Ty got up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"To tell the doctor you awake." He smiled. "I love you."

Amy nodded. "I love you too."

Ty turned the handle ton the door and left the room. He walked down the hall to findo Dr. Weaver filling out some paperwork.

"What do you need Ty." He asked as he closed the paper work.

"I wanted to let you know Amy woke up" Dr. Weaver smiled.

"That's great I'll check on her in the morning." Ty nodded as he turned around to Amy's room.

Something felt off about that conversation. Maybe he was just tired. Ty opened the door to the room and he saw Amy cuddled up in the blankets. She looked beautiful. She looked like an angel. Ty laid down next to her and cuddled her. They both fell asleep feeling happier than ever.

7am came quick and Jack walked in the room to find Amy and Ty cuddling with each other. Ty woke up first wiping his eyes.

"Jack it's not what it looks like." Ty said as he sat up. He was laying on the side of his broken ribs. Ty winced and grabbed is ribs.

"It's fine I get it." Jack told him ashe he noticed his piano.

Amy opened her eyes at looked at Jack. "Hey grandpa" Amy said as she stretched her sleeve fell down which revealed her bandage on her arm.

"Hey Amy how are ya feeling?" Jack asked as he walked to her bedside.

"I'm good, not to much pain." Amy said.

"Good" Jack said as he rubbed her hand.

They sat and talked for a while until came in.

"Hello Amy it's nice to see you awake, may I ask you a few questions?" Dr. Weaver asked. Amy nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amy Fleming" She replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"Me and Ty were at Eagle lake on our way back Ty crashed the motorcylcycle trying to avoid a wolf." Amy looked at Ty and held his hand. Ty looked down at The bed. He had blaced himself. It was all his fault.

"Ok so no sign of a concussion or memory loss, I'll start the process in getting you cleared to leave." Dr. Weaver told them, Amy smiled she wanted out of this hospital.

"Thankyou doctor" Amy told him. Dr Weaver nodded and left the room. Ty got up and started getting Amy's stuff together.

Later that day came in with a wheelchair for her broken leg and some realease forms. said his goodbyes and left them to walk Amy out. They had also given her crutches for the later weeks of her healing but for now she would be in a wheel chair. Ty helped Amy into Jacks truck and thenot they set off back home,


	5. Chapter 5

Ty kept his arm around Amy the whole ride home, as they passed the sign that read Heartland by the front the gate Amy smiled. She was happy to be home. When the ranch came into view she saw Lou waiting on the porch with Tim and peter. Jack parked the truck and Ty got out getting Amy's wheelchair. Amy got out of the truck and sat down as Ty pushed her. Lou immediately came over taking the lead and pushing Amy's wheelchair up the stairs as Peter got the door to let them into the house. Lou pushed Amy into her room and Amy got out of the wheelchair and sat on her bed.

"How long do you have the cast?" Lou asked.

"four weeks, three with the wheelchair and one with crutches.'' Amy said. She noticed she wouldn't be able to ride until her leg was healed. Ty sat down next to her and winced a little. "How are you feeling Mr. Borden?" She teased.

Ty put his arm around her and laughed a little pulling her close. "I'm okay

Amy had sat in the hospital for three days, she had energy. She needed to get it out. "Hey Ty can we go to the barn?' Amy asked. Maybe she could work with Spartan. Ty nodded and brought her wheelchair closer to the be. Amy got into it and they went into the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?' Jack asked. he stood in their way.

"To the barn, I want to see Spartan.'' Amy said. Lou looked and Jack and Jack didn't move. Amy sighed and put her hand over her eyes.

"Amy are you sure...In your condition.'' Lou said. Amy knew Lou would want to play nurse but not like this.

"Look guys, I broke my leg, its not a big deal it will heel, but I cant be lazy and sit around. I'm going to go back to work." Amy said as she took control of her chair ands turned it to face the shocked eyes of her family. They nodded and Jack moved out of her way.

he bent down to give her a hug "Be careful.'' He told her and kissed her on the cheek. Amy nodded and they went out through the front door into the yard.

Jack watched them through the window until they disappeared into the barn. Amy wheeled herself to Spartans stall and the Black Gelding stock his head out and nudged her. Amy pet his face and looked into his eyes. Ty was standing at Harleys to give them space. he saw Amy go over to the rack and pick out a lead line. Amy went back over to Spartans stall and Ty tried to take the lead line from her hands.

"I got it Ty." Amy said and Ty backed up. Amy opened Spartans door and the gelding didn't move.

"That's a good boy." she clipped the line and pet his neck. she led him out of his stall and by the cross ties. Ty noticed how good Spartan was. He noticed Amy couldn't walk fast so he took it slow following behind her. Amy clipped the cross ties to the side of his halter and grabbed and brush. Amy went all around his body grooming him. She would even just lean on him.

* * *

It started getting dark out. Ty touched her arm and Amy led him back into his stall. she gave him a kiss goodbye and they went to the house. Amy washed her hands and pulled her chair up for dinner. There was silence, nobody knew what to talk about.

''So Grandpa, how are things her?" Amy asked to fill the silence.

"Okay...We need to get back on track, the stalls needed to be mucked out. Where's Caleb isn't he supposed to be coming sometime now.' Jack. Laughed. He could never find him when he needed the help most.

'I can muck out with Ty tomorrow.'' Ty nodded.

"Yeah Ill help." ty said as he looked at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Good then...It will take us some time but we will get back into a routine.''

* * *

The next few weeks that went by were hard. It was extremely hard for Amy to do farm work with a broken leg. They went to visit the doctor a week before she was done with the cast and the doctor said it had healed nicely and she didn't have to use the wheelchair. Amy was glad. Getting around it that thing made it so hard. Another week passed and Amy was ready to ride. her leg still hurt but she could walk without a cast. Spartan started weaving and she knew he needed excersize. Amy and Ty saddled up Harley and Spartan. Ty gave Amy a leg up and she sat deep in her western saddle. Amy waited till Ty got up then kicked them into a canter. Amy smiled. She was happy to be healed.

AN-Sorry I haven't posted in a while, we are in the process of moving and we finally finished loading our trucks. ill be able to wright at least two chapters tomorrow and maybe another one today. Thanks for being patient Please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Amy and Ty took a 4hour ride, it was mostly walking but Amy was starting to get back into riding. She had got into her routine over the next week; she would muck out te barn then exersize Spartan. One night ty was working late and crashed in the loft.

Amy walked in and she saw Ty sleeping. his green eyes fluttered awake as He saw Amys presence.

"Hey" Amy said as she sat down on the bed.

"hey" Ty yawned. He sat up and faced Amy.

Amy laughed then pushed her body weight on top of him. Ty embraced her in a kiss. It was late and Jack wouldn't notice. She had usally been out of the house before he woke up. Amy got nto her siade and faced Ty. Her lover. She knew he was the one. Ty laughed as they cuddled together and fell asleep.

In the middle of thee night Amy heard the horseas goijg cvrazy, they were kicking at the walls and neighing loudly. Am,y sat up and shook Ty awake. They both got up and Amy walked down the stairs with ty closely behind her. They heard movements. There were footsteps. Amy looked up at Ty. Ty pushed his way in front of Amy. He went down the rest of the steps first. he used a flashlight to see somebody in Spartans stall.

The nex few minutes were a blur for Amy. She heard ty yell then she ran over. Somebody was trying to get a lead line on spartan. Amy couldn't see who. They were in a black hoodie. Ty ran into the stll and started wrestling. Amy ran to the house and yelled for Jack. He came out and Amy yelled again.

"Come quick" jack put his coat on and ran towards the barn. As Amy walked in she still heard punches. Jack heard it too.

"Stay here!" Jack told her while she was right outside the barn door. Amy still heard Spartan banging his hoof against the walls and she went in. Jack was helping Ty up as the other person punched him again. Spartan started rearing. If only Amy had her phone. She needed to call someone but she also needed to get Spartan before he kicked Ty. Then it was all in slow motion. Spartan reared. Amy gasped. Spartan came down and pounded his hoof to the other persons head. She heard a crack and she heard someone fall to the ground. Spartan found an opening and ran out is stall. The other barn door was closed. Spartan turned around and faced Amy.

"Easy boy, calm down." Amy could see the fear. She had her hands up like she was surrendering. 'Woah, take it easy now'' Spartan started pawing the ground and in one quick movement he charged towards Amy and the open door behind her. Amy didn't have enough time to move, after that everything went black.

Amy heard sirens as Ty shook her awake. "Amy...Amy" Amy heard the distant calling. She started going towards it and opened her eyes and felt pain. She shut her eyes tightly. "Amy are you awake." She recognized the voice and found Ty standing over her. She looked around and noticed she was still in the barn.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"You hit your head trying to move out of the way...How do you feel?" The memories started to flood in. Ty and the other guy and getting Jack then SPARTAN!

"Ty where is Spartan?'' Amy asked starting to get up. Amy held onto Tys shoulder. Ty looked at her then at the open barn door.

'He um... he ran out." ty confessed. Amy sighed. But there was one more thing.

"What about the other guy?" She asked. Ty motioned towards the stall door where jack was kneeling down beside a body. Amy steped into the stall fearing the worst. JAck looked at Amy in worry.

"I think he's still alive, he took a pretty hard hit in the head though." Jack told her. Amy had a sigh of relief but as she looked closer she realized who the body was. Amy's jaw dropped. It was him! After all this time!

AN:Just fell ill as I got into my new house :( I'll try to write another chapter, sorry guys.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wes?" Amy said the puzzled look on her face. Ty nodded and looked at her.

"He tried to take Spartan again." Ty said as he looked into the empty stall. By now the ambulance had pulled up they were taking Wes put on a stretcher.

"Ms we were told you hit your head can you come with us so we can take a look." One of the paramedics told her. Amy looked at Ty then at Jack who was standing next to him. Jack gave a nod and Amy started to walk with tour the ambulance.

"Can Ty come?" Amy asked. After everything they've been through Amy wanted her boyfriend by her side. The paramedic nodded. And Ty walked up beside Amy. They held hands as they got into the ambulance and they drove away.

* * *

WWhen they got into the hospital they led Amy into a room and Ty had to wait outside. Ty paced back and forth. Amy hit her head hard but she didn't seem to have any side effects exept a headache. Ty was just hoping everything was alright. He would have to call Jack to tell him what the outcome was. Jack stayed at the ranch to look around from Spartan. One thing puzzled Ty, what was Wes's motive. Why did he do it? The prices didn't fit.

* * *

Amy was lead to a room and she sat down on the bed. She was told the doctor would be in shortly. She wanted Ty to come in with her but the nurse said he could wait outside and once I was cleared he could come in. I waited in the room. It looked similar to the other room I had. Amy hated how hospitals were getting familiar to the couple. Amy turned her head as she hear to door open.

"Hi Amy, I'm , I'll be taking care of you today." The doctor walked over and shook my hand. "So I was told you hit your head on wood when trying to move out of the way of a horse charging at you."

Amy nodded. "One night me andown my boyfriend were laying down in the loft over the barn." Amy paused and looked at the door. "Then we heard hooves banging and neigh ingredients so went downstairs to see what happened. We heard footsteps and Ty told me to stay where I was. I obviously didn't listen." Amy and the doctor laughed. "There was this guy Wes who had previously burnt down our barn and tried to take my horse. He trI'd to take Spartan again and Ty went into the stall and stopped him. Spartan ran out and wanted to get out of the barn. I was trying to clamps him down when he charged towards me. I don't remember much after that." The doctor nodded as he took notes on her file.

"Can I look at your head?" asked. Amy nodded and the doctor walked over and felt where Amy had hit her head. Amy winced. The doctor went back her file and wrote something on it. "How bad is the pain 1-10"

"6" Amy said. The doctor nodded and wrote something again.

"You don't have a concussion because you can clearly remember everything, you just took a pretty hard hit. I want to keep you overnight for observation and I'll start you on a dosage on pain killers. It will be small just something to releven to pain in your head." Amy nodded

"Can Ty come in" Amy asked. The doctor nodded as he opened the door and Told Ty what was going on. Ty went in and gave Amy a hug.

"You okay?" He rubbed her shoulder. Amy nodded.

"He's going to give me some pain killers to take the headache away. Then I have to stay overnight." Amy sighed. "I need to go home to look for Spartan." Amy said str parting to get up but then regretted it as she laid back down.

"Jacks looking for him." Ty said as he helped Amy lie down. Ty pulled over a chair and held Amy's hand. Amy looked at him and leaned in to give him a kiss. The doctor came in with 2 pills. Amy sat up and swallowed them. She laid back down and drifted off into a deep sleep. Ty stayed there the whole time watching her breathe.

 _Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Amy had been let out of the hospital, they had looked for Spartan everyday, taking a new path everytime, he hadn't turned up. Amy couldn't sleep at night anymore she would have nightmares about the accident with Ty. She'd wake up sweating. She was in pain all the time.

Present them in Amy's room,

Ty had just left and went back to the trailer, Amy felt a pain in her head. She opened the draw on her bedside table and took the familiar bottle out. She opened the bottle and popped two pills into her mouth. Amy winced and laid down in her bed only to be followed for anothere sleepless night.

The next day Ty noticed how Amy was off. Jack noticed it too. At first they thought the reason she want doing good was because of Spartan being gone but now it was different. She want herself. She always looked and was tired. She didn't hang out with Ty as often and she didn't eat. This caused Amy to lose weight and Ty started to ask her what was wrong.

At first she just siad nothing but Ty knew it wasn't nothing but then after a week of asking her she starting refusing the question and getting defensive. One day while Amy was in the barn Ty snuck into the house and started to search Amy's room. The first draw he looked in he found it. The pills. It was refilled the day before. Ty sighed. "Amy what are you doing to yourself." He whispered to himself as he held the pills to his chest.

Ty went towards the barn, he had no emotion in his face. When Ty got in there Amyou was filling out the board. Amy looked at him then started writing again't. It all made sense now.

"Amy when I ask you what's wrong you keep saying nothing but it's not nothing." Ty showed her the pill bottle. "It was refilled yesterday, you've been taking them." Ty said with tears in his eyes.

"Those are mine." Amy put down the chalk and trend to grab the bottle. Tys grip was too tight. "I need them." Amy whined.

"You don't need these Amy, you've seen waht they can do with Tim. You have to stop taking them." Ty looked into ther eyes. He didn't know this girl. She was a stranger to him now.

"Ty I know what I'm doing. I'm still hurting and I need the pills." Amy tried to garb at the bottle again. He shortness getting the best of her. "Can you just give them back." Amy pleaded.

"No Amy I can't im going to tell the doctor to stop you from refilling the pills." Ty put the pills back in his pocket and walked out of the barn.

Amy skipped dinner that night and Ty told the family what was going on.

"Where's Amy?" Jack asked as everyone turned their attention to Ty.

"She's uh not hungry." Ty siad as he took another Bite of his food.

"Ty I know there's something else going on, just tell us if you know." Jack said.

Ty sighed then confessed. "Amy's hooked on the pills, she thinks she needs them."

Everyone had different emotions. Jack just started at Ty. He somehow knew that was what it was but hearing it was very different. Lou gasped. Her sister? She couldn't believe that. Ty went back to his food and stabbed at his broccoli.

Nobody went to Amy's room that night except for Ty. He brought in a plate. Amy smelled the food but didn't look at him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ty asked as he sat on her bed.

"Oh so now your being nice, I'm not hungry." Amy replied still not making eye contact.

"Amy I did it for your own sake. I did it so you can be you again." Ty said back. Ty left the room and left the plate on the nightstand. "I lover you" then her shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy laid down in her bed but without the pills she couldnt sleep. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She grabbed something the she went into the bathroom and turged on the light. She didn't recognize herself. Amy took the knife she got and put it to her wrist. She applied pressure but then took it off. She dropped the knife and grabbed her phone. She texted Ty. Then she went back into the bathroom and picked up the knife.

 _beep beep_

 _"I love you" from Amy_

you heard his phone and checked it. He saw the message and it pondered his mind, maybe he should go over there, and help her get back to sleep. Ty got into his truck and drove over to heartland. As he pulled up he saw lights on almost all of thwm. He got out his his truck and heard yelling. Ty got out of his truck and walked into the door. Lou was on the phone and Jack was getting towels. Ty realized the craziness. Lou got off the phone.

"Ty...TY it's Amy." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the bathroom. There she laid. A pool of blood by her. The knife on the floor. Tears streaming from her cheeks. Ty ran down beside her shaking her awake.

"What the hell happened." Ty said looking at Jack.

"We heard screaming then we found her here." Jack said as he put the towels to her bleeding wrists.

"I called the ambulance they are going to be here any minute." Lou said as she was crying.

"No...C'mon Amy you gotta wake up...I can't loose you." Ty whispered. "Why would she do this?" Ty asked himself.

The ambulance got there and Ty wasn't allowed with them. He let that go. He followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they got to cross bow he was told to what in the waiting room. Tim had been called and they told him the situation. The family paced back and forth. Ty was biting her fingernails in worry. It felt like forever until the doctor came out.

"Hi I'm Dr. Morgan. I see Amy atempted suicide. Luckily for us she did not succed. She is stable now but I do see an overdose in pills. Amy has not woken yet which is normal because of the loss of blood." The family nodded.

"Can I see her?" Ty asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes but lest keep it to just you for now." Ty nodded and followed the doctor. "Ty what you see may scare you but just know it's for her own safety." Ty nodded. He didn't like this one bit but he needed to see her. Ty turned the handle and gasped.

It was pale as a ghost she was hooked up to a heart monitor. He arms and legs were cuffed to the bed. "Does she really need those." Ty asked the doctor.

"ITs for her safety" the doctor said as he shut the door and left them alone. Ty went to her bed and saw the bandages around her wrist. Why would she do this to herself. Ty started to shake her awake. Amy opened her eyes.

"Amy...Amy" Amy looked around the memories came back he knife. Her wrists. Amy pulled her wrists to see her cuts. She was restrained. Amy pulled on the cuffs. The ones on her ankles we're loser than the ones on her wrists. Amy kept pulling until Ty tried to stop her. "Amy don't" Amy looked at him she was breathing heavy. "Amy why did you do it?" Amy looked away and ignored the question. Ty sighed and just stayed there. Although he was mad he wasn't going to leave. Amy needed him now.

came in. "oh Amy it's good that your awake." Amy turned to look at the doctor. "Amy I see a high level of the pain killers in your bloodstream. I'm excepting you took them when not supposed to." Amy looked at the doctor with no emotion.

Ty cut in."I noticed something was up so I looked in her room and found the pills I told her to stop taking them then I threw themy away" Amy glared at Ty. "I had to Amy" He said to her. Amy looked away.

"Then this is what caused her to cut herself, she was taken off the pills so quickly she felt she couldnt live without them, I've seen this before" Ty looked at the doctor he knew this was true. "I strongly suggest Amy goes into a special ward, it's a very safe unit where we can get her off the pills safely. I'll go talk to the other family about that and then I want to let Mr. Bartlett in."

Ty put his chin to his chest. No. he had seen those places when he went to visit his mom. They were terrible. She didn't want Amy to go there. Not at all. It was a lot of thinking for Ty. And amy didn't want to. As the doctor mentioned that Amy turned her hand into a tight fist and started pulling on her restraints a bit. Ty looked at the ceiling. He could he cope with coming to see her every week.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack opened the door with his eyes in tears. Ty looked at him and so did Amy. Jack looked at her estaints and the bandages on her wrists. Amy looked back at the window. Ty got up and took Jack onto one side of the room.

"So the told you?" Ty asked. Jack nodded.

"I wanted to see her before I sign the papers to take her in." Jack said not focusing on Ty but on Amy.

"Are you going to sign?" Ty asked.

Jack nodded. "She needs help, we were lucky this time, I don't want it happening again."

Jack walked over to Amy and Amy looked up and him. Her own grandfather couldn't recognize her. What had she become? Jack walked to the door where he saw the doctor waiting either the paperwork. Jack signed his name and two nurses and the doctor came in to take her.

Amy started pulling against the restraints. She didn't want to be taken. "No, stop, NO!" Amy yelled.

Ty went by her side and held her hand. "Amy relax, it's okay" He tried to calm her down.

The nurses brough a wheelchair and made Amy sit down. Ty saw the tears in her eyes as the pulled her out of the room and into a special ward. "I love you too." He whispered.

The doctor cameback out and stood next to Ty watching them take Amy in. "She's in good hands Ty, we want her to get better." The doctor assured him.

"When can I see her?" Ty asked.

The doctor looked at his papers. "You can come Monday and see her progress and then we will discuss her schedule."

"Schedule?" Ty asked. He was confused on what he meant.

"Well she has to go to circles. Which is where she can talk to to her people going through the same thing. She should have that 3x a week." Ty nodded his mother had gone through it. The doctor ando Ty shook hands and he went back to the family.

* * *

TTy and the family went home and had dinner at heartland. Nobody talked. Everyone was just in a state of shock. Ty left that night and went back to the trailer. The trailer was a mess. He ignored the mess and laid down in his bed. He looked at the ceiling. He pictured A my in one of those hospitals. Then he saw Amy lying on the floor with a pool of blood around her. The pills. The night. Ty awoke with sweat pouring down is face. He got up and went outside to his truck. He opened the door and drove onto the open road. He headed for the hospital.

It was Friday and the doctor told him to come Monday but he coulcnt wait. He needed to see her. Ty pulled into parking lot and got out of the truck. He went to the front desk and asked to speak to .

"Hell be right out" the nurse said. Ty stepped back and looked into the hallway where Amy's roomouth was.

He didnt here the doctor calling him. "Ty...ty?"

Ty looked over ""huh...oh yes" Ty said looking over in his direction.

"The nurse said you wanted to talk.I'm pretty sure I know who this is about."

Ty nodded. "Yes, I need to see her, to know she's okay, I need to be with her every step of the way." Ty said expressing his feelings.

"I guess you can come see her, she has calmed a bit."

Ty followed the doctor down the winground to Amy's room. He stopped in front of a door and the doctor opened it. There she was. She was looking out the window and looking at the street below.

Ty walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "Amy?" Ty asked. Amy turned around and noticed his presence. They hugged and Ty wrapped his arm around her holding her clkse. The doctor left the room. "Hey how are you?"

Amy shrugged and looked away. "I'm okay, not toonly great but not terrible. I'm getting used to it"

Ty looked away but thenot asked the questionthat held all the answers. "Amy can I ask you something?" Amy stood there knowingredients what was gonna come. "Why did you do it?" Ty continued.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ty..." Amy looked at him she didn't want to answer.

"Amy I want you to tell me." Amy looked around she didn't know where to start.

"It was.. I just...I don't know Ty" Amy couldn't get the words out. She kept her eyes to the ground.

Ty sighed. "Amy please just tell me." Ty pleaded. Was it because of him? Or the pills? Or was that what she wanted?

"It was the pills, when I tried to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about the accident and I couldn't sleep and it was just the first thing that came to mind and it was really stupid." Amy went on and on. Trying to explain what happened.

Ty suspected it was the pills. But he couldn't help thinking that since he took them away...he helped the process. "Your right" Ty managed to say. "It was really stupid, everyone was in panic. I cant even explain what it did to my stomach to see you there." Ty started to tear up. He choked on his words. He didn't want to make Amy fell bad but this needed to be said. "You will never do that again. Okay? We all love you so much and when your having a problem you need to talk to me about it." Ty let it out. It was blunt. But he loved her too much to let that ever happen again.

Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled Ty in for a hug. She was only thinking about herself. Not what it would do to her family. "I'm sorry, ill never do it again. I was thinking about myself. Not you guys." Amy confessed. Ty hugged her. Holding her tight.

"Why don't you get some sleep.'' Amy told Amy as he helped her into bed. He gave her a kiss and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He held her hand and stroked her hair. pulling the small pieces behind her ear.

"I love you" She whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. Ty stayed by her side. Watching her breathe.

 _Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale...Inhale...Exhale_

The pattern continued. Her chest growing then sinking. Every curve of her body was perfect. He was lucky. Too lucky. How could a girl like Amy want him. The pieces didn't match in his head. He started to fall in and out of a light sleep. Every few minutes waking up to see if Amy is okay.

He awoke when the doctor turned the handle to the door. he walked in quietly and Ty got up. He gave Amy a kiss on her head and squeezed her hand. "I love you" Him and the doctor tip-toed out of the room, leaving Amy in a peaceful sleep.

"She seems to have calmed down a bit." The doctor said as noted on her chart.

Ty nodded. "When can I see her?'' Ty asked.

The doctor looked at the ceiling to think. He looked to the door and blew out air. "I guess twice a week, you visits seem to be helping."

Ty nodded this was awesome new. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. "How long will she be here?" Ty asked.

"Well normally it would be longer but considering the fact It was the pills and she's not actually suicidal It should be four weeks if there are no complications." The doctor told Ty.

Ty nodded and shook his hand "Thank you" Ty could deal with four weeks.

"My pleasure Ty, you can see her Monday and Fridays" The doctor walked away and Ty knew it was time for him to go. He had been there almost a whole day. It was 7pm and Ty headed for the ranch.

* * *

Ty pulled into a spot and walked into the door. He noticed everyone in the dining room eating dinner. There wasn't much conversation. Everyone looked his way as Ty made his way into his seat next to Amys empty one. He sat down but didn't take any food. "I was just at the hospital" Everyone perked their ears in worry. "She's alright I just needed to see her" Everyone sighed and continued to their meal. ''She's doing much better, she only has to stay four weeks


	12. Chapter 12

Everyones emotions wee different. Jack shrugged and went back to scraping his full plate with his fork.

Lou got up and left. Her half empty plate left on the table.

Peter followed Lou into the room.

Tim sat there with nothing to say.

Ty looked to JAck and then to the other side of the table to Tim. "Guys I get it, but we have to support Amy through this."

Jack got up and went into his room while Tim got up and wlaked out the front door. TY heard an engine start then speed down the gravel driveway.

Ty got up and cleared everyones plate. He washed down the table then went into the barn. He looked into Spartans empty stall. He knew Amy missed Spartan. They had looked for him. A lot. But when he never showed up Amy lost hope. Ty knew he had to dedicate himself into finding Spartan. That woukld make Amys recovery easier if she had someone, something, she trusted more than anybody else. And Ty knew that someone was Spartan.

Ty got Harley out of his stall and tied him onto crossties. He got his saddle off the rack and got his saddle pad too. He put the saddle pad on. THen he lifted his western saddle onto Harleys back. He positioned it onto his wither. and started to put on his singe strap. He made the strap loose enough for his hand to go through but not to loose the saddle would fall. TY led Harley into the dark fall night. It was getting darker earlier but Ty didn't care.

He mounted Harley and rode off into the nighttime forest. Ty let Harley go wherever. Any ground he searched would be fine as long as Spartan was found and okay.

Ty searched till the sun came up. his legs hurt from the long ride and he was very sleepy. He could barley keep his eyes open. He rode Harley back to the ranch. He saw Jack and Tim mounting their saddled horses ready to go chase cattle. Jack nodded his way.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked as he sat into paints saddle.

"Looking for Spartan." TY replied. He got off and got used to the feeling of walking again. He took the reins over Harleys head and tied them onto the wooden pole. "No luck"

Jack nodded. Tim rode off and Jack nodded that he would be close behind. Ty saw the glare Tim held at him. He was mad. Ty didn't blame him, his own daughter was following in his footsteps. The drinking, pushing people away, the rehab. It was all too familiar. Tim doesn't want to visit her. It will bring back to many memories. All he knew is she had to be careful. EXTRA CAREFUL!

* * *

The hospital windows had screens for people who were suicidal. Amy wasn't, not anymore. She didn't just scare her family, she scared herself. What she could be cabable of. Her dad threw away his relationship and his daughters to these damn pills. She didn't want to wake up ten years later to find that Ty had moved on and her family wanted nothing to do with her.


	13. Chapter 13

3 and a half weeks passed. TY visited her and Jack came once. Lou had called. She wasn't allowed to come in, and Amy wasn't sure if she would if she was allowed. Amy was counting. Three more days till she could be released. She just had to keep her nose clean. They had stopped giving her drugs. Releasing her completely. Her mind was clear. All the memories came back. It was like the clouds revealing a sun. She was happy, Ty still seemed a little on edge. He still didn't trust her completely. But he would be there for her, he would never leave her side.

Ty had to pick up Amy in three days. He couldn't wait. He had tried looking for Spartan. Ty had to accept he was gone. It had been more than a month since the accident. Amy was starting to put the pieces back into her life. It was starting to come back. She had light in her eyes. There was something missing. Something that made her frown when she looked out the window. Ty had guessed it was Spartan. Her mother died trying to save that horse. she was devastated. But why wouldn't she be? Her inspiration, Her mom, was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

The thought made Ty shudder. He didn't have anymore visits until he got her out for good. He had nothing to do while he waited. Usally he'd just get up eat breakfast then do his chores. Today Ty felt different. He didnt want to go about his normal schedale. He wanted to be free. HE tacked up Harley and kicked him into a canter. With tears in his eyes he felt the wind breezing by and he heard the loud breathing from Harley. HE let a tear slip from his cheek. Ty sighed and let Harley into a walk. He let go of his reins and just sat. Harley nudged Tys leg. TY patted Harleys neck.

"Good boy...Good boy" Ty wispered.

Ty got Harley to walk foward. They were somewhere in the woods. Ty didnt know where. He had took off in a random direction. Now he was lost, and no one knew where he was.

* * *

Amy had woken up with sweat dripping from her face. She was panting. It was a bad dream. Thats all it was. She tried telling herself that. It was daylight. Amy sat up and got a drink of water. She ignored the throbbing in her head from the quick movement and stood up. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled. It was 2 days until Ty could pick her up. She thought about Ty, what he was doing. It puzzled her.

* * *

Ty looked at the sky. He heard rustling in the bushes. Harley was on alert. He turned to face the shaking bushes.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"Ty asked. Air responded him. There was another shake in the bushes and Harley started to dance in place. Ty had his reins short in case he got spooked. Then something arrupted from the bushes. Harley turned around to start running but Ty got contro. He got a small glimpse of a black figure.

"Spartan?" Ty wispered. "Spartan!" Ty yelled. Spartan had blood ozzing from his side and an infection on his neck. He was thin, His ribs were showing. Sticking out.

Harley reared pawing the air. "Harley NO!" Ty leaned foward. putting his weight on his neck. Spartan then reared trying the get Harleys face. "Stop Spartan!" Ty started yelling. The two geldings kept at it. Harley hit the ground and whinned. Spartan looked at him and while the two held their stare Ty got off. He took harleys reins and tied them to the tree. He took the lead line off of the saddle and walked to Spartan. Spartan started turning around.

''No easy boy, easy. Its okay.'' Ty grabbed his rusty halter and clipped the lead line. He patted around the infection. "what am i going to do now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ty got onto Harley and kept Spartans lead tight. He led both of the horses foward. "Where to go now?'' Ty questioned himself. He took out his phone and tried to get service. No bars. "Damn" He kicked Harley into a canter, spartan followed. He knew this was hard for Spartan. He had been on the run for a while. Ty kept checking his phone for a signal. No luck. It had turned dark. Ty didnt know where he was or what direction he went in. Its a maze and he'd never find his way out.

Ty continued in his one direction until he gave up. He dismounted and tied Harley and Spartan to different tress. He wasnt going to risk putting them close. Ty took the saddle and blanket off Harley. He used the blanket for comfort and the saddle as a head rest. Ty slept roughly, he was up most of the night hearing noises. This reminded him of the accident. He felt he would never be found.

Ty woke up in the morning and tried to scope out the area on foot. He didnt want to go to far away but he couldnt keep walking the horses they would drop from exhaustion. He didnt wander to far because he didnt have any way to mark where hes been. He saw a stream behind some trees. Ty made a cup out of his hands and sipped the water from the strean. Ty was going to camp here. He couldnt survive without water and that was something he needed close by. Ty would worry about food another time. When Ty got back to his campsite he started to build a fire. He gathered sticks and rocks. He noticed Spartan getting adjavtated.

"easy boy" Ty soothed "Its okay" if was probably the infection giving him pain. Spartan started to pull on the lead line when Ty started to panic. He couldnt loose Spartan, not again. He was his hope to get back to the one person he loved more than himself. He started to think of what Amy would do. He didnt have the gift Amy had but he would try. Ty raised his hand and started T-touch. The gelding stopped moving and nudged Tys arm. Ty laughed. ''Good boy" Spartan seemed to calm down.

When Ty finished he untied the lead line and walked Spartan to the stream. Spartan drank and on the way back Ty let him eat whatever grass he could find. He did the same with saw the sun setting. he had no clue where the time went. Ty had to take care of Spartans infection. It would surely kill him in the next few days.

* * *

Amy couldnt wait to be picked up. Ty would come and get her out of this disgusting place. They would go back to heartland and have a big dinner. She would get back on track and find new clients. Amy sighed. She thought about Spartan. She knew Ty had tried. She couldnt blame him. She just wished Spartan would be there. To welcome her home.

* * *

Jack had seen Harley wasnt in his stall for almost a day. He had tried calling Ty but it went straight to his voicemail. Jack saddlled Paint and went into the woods. He disnt wander too far. Not wanting to get into tys position.

* * *

Ty looked for something to wrap around Spartans neck. He decided that the saddle pad would have to do. He teared it up. He took the peices and wrapped them around his next. He had no ointment to help heal the infection but keeping the cut closed would have to do for now. Now Ty had to worry about himself and how he was going to get out of this.

Ty watched the sun set. The orange pink sky was beautiful. It made him think of Amy. He was supposed to pick her up in 2 days. How would he explain this-getting lost. Hadnt she got lost. All the trail rides she took, bye herself and with them. They was never a specific path. Each time looked different. No path the same. Ty thought of all the lessons she gave him when teaching him to ride. He didnt pay attention mostly. All he knew was he loved the girl who taught him. He knew if his personality was how it is now and he knows what he knows now. He wouldve paid attention in those lesson.

Ty tried to think back. They were on a trail ride and Ty was focusing on how beautiful Amy was than what she was saying. He got the image in his mind. Instead of seeing Amys hair flowing he paid attention to her voice. "When on a trail ride you let your horse go where he wants. No control. But getting back to where you started isnt trying to remember all the lefts and rights you took. Your horse knows the way back even if its not the same path you took to get there. No control. An easy ride." Ty looked into the distance. "No control" he wispered.

He fell asleep looking at the stars. He didnt have a blanket and it was getting colder at night. He had his light jacket and he curled up inside of it falling into a over needed sleep.

* * *

"Grandpa, im really worried. Where could he be?" Lou asked as she paced the room. Jack was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Lou Ty is fine, he is a grown man who can look after himself. Hes probably at the trailer." Jack said putting his newspaper down.

"No, hes not. I checked. He didnt answer when i knocked." Lou said as she stopped and looked at her grandfather.

"Maybe he didnt want to talk to you." Jack said making a point.

"Well after he didnt answer I kinda just went in..." Lou said.

"Ok, We can go look for him tomorrow." Jack said it was late and he headed to bed.

Tomorrow was another day.


	15. Chapter 15

Ty woke up early the next morning when the sun rised. He let Harley and Spartan graze and drink water. He mounted harley and put the reins onto the saddle gorn. ZHe let Harley go following where his nose went. He found himself making circles. Amy's ways dont lie though. Spartan was proabably in pain when he started to pull on the lead rope.

"Spartan! Whoa! Easy! Settle." Spartan started rearing. Ty let go on the lead immediatley as it was freaking Harley out and he couldnt fall off. Spartan Trotted into the trees and Harley went to follow. Ty couldnt let that horse get away again. Spartan would stop and look back to make sure he was still following. Maybe he knew the way home.

Ty looked up at the bright sky. It was a sign. Of hope. Amy was out there. Looking at the same sky. They were together. He felt the connection.

Ty felt Harley start trotting then into a canter. Ty got out of his daze and held onto the reins. He realized Spartan was running too. He was galloping fast. Racing home. Ty let out a big smile as he saw the ranch come into view.

Jack started to saddle up paint and walked him out of the barn. He mounted and looked around lookign where to start. Then two horses came into view and one rider.

"TY!" "TY!" Jack kicked Paint hard kicking him right into a gallop. He saw the horses slow down and couldnt believe his eyes. "It was Spartan" Jack wondered as paint slowed. Ty jumped off and went right to Jack. Jack embarced him with a hug. "Thank god your okay"

Ty nodded. "It was a miracle Amys ways always worked." It was wednesday proabably around noon.

"I gotto go" Ty said as he jumped on Harley. "Take Spartan and get him to Scott." Ty said as he rode off. Ty got into the barn and put Harley in a stall. He saw Tim "Tim! Untack Harley" Ty jumped into Jacks truck and drove off. He fixed his jacket and his hair as he headed for the hospital.

Ty pulled not even into a spot and ran into the building. He saw Amys doctor signing the papers and Amy behind him. Ty ran and she jumped into his open welcoming arms. He gave her a kiss. "I love you so much" Amy sighed of relief. "I love you too."

They walked out of the hospital and got into the truck. "When can i ever get home?" Amy asked.

Ty chuckled. "We have one more stop before home."

Amy smiled and they drove on. Amy saw them pull into the clinic.

"Ty is there something wrong with one of the horses?" Amy looked worried as she jumped out and followed Ty into the clinc.

TY led her straight to the stalls. They walked into the back and Amy gasped as she saw Spartan standing their with his neck wrapped and fluids.

Amy ran and opened the door and she cried into Spartans neck. "Ty how did you?" Amy had so many questions.

Ty walked into the stall. "That story is for another of one of the many days I want to spend my life with you." Ty pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

Amy gasped. And Ty took a deep breath. "Amy Fleming will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Amy took a second to process this. SHe had just got out of the unit and Ty was with her the whole time. There was no one better than him.

"Yes, Yes! Of course I will!" Ty embraced her with a big kiss. Their future together would be memorable.

THE END

AN: i hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you for all the positive feedback. Let me know if i should write another Fanfic. IM thinking either one on Heartland or the Fosters. Let me know!


End file.
